Quien soy realmente? Sirvienta o princesa?
by amandai800
Summary: Yo que solo queria ayudar a mi familia de salir de la pobreza y ahora me pasa esto...No soy una sirvienta normal y el no es un principe del hielo normal...y ahora me convierto en esto...
1. Mi primer dia de sirvienta

**Porfin el dia... la pareja que gano es...tararararan Gruvia! Madre mia habian 5 Gruvia/2NaLu/1GaLE/1Mirajane y Laxus.. xD**

**Bueno en este fanfic nuevo como dije antes trata de amo y sirvienta asi que vamos a comenzar :)**

* * *

_**Mi Primer Dia Como Sirvienta**_

Me llamo Juvia Loxar, mi familia tiene muchos problemas con el dinero tantos que decidi hacerme sirvienta del castillo del reino del hielo. Hoy comenzare mi primer dia como sirvienta, solo espero pasar desapercibida y ayudar a mis padres. Solo que el problema esque.. yo odio a los hombres pero tendre que soportar por mi familia.

Me aproxime hasta la puerta del gran castillo del rey del hielo, el castillo era gigante hecho de hielo de color azul no me imaginava a mi trabajando aqui..es como un sueño..

Perdona eres la nueva sirvienta? - pregunto una chica de pelo blanco y ojos azules.

Si! - dijo Juvia

Tranquila no estes nerviosa te acostumbraras, me llamo Mirajane pero llamame Mira.- dijo la peliblanca con una gran sonrisa en la cara

Si Mira! -dijo Juvia

Y bueno Juvia tu de que reino vienes? - pregunto Mirajane

Yo naci en el reino del agua pero vivo en este reino.-dijo Juvia

Puedes usar magia de agua?- pregunto Mirajane asombrada

Si.

Es la nueva? - pregunto un sirviente de ojos rojos y pelo negro

Si, el es Gajeel y ella es Juvia- dijo Mirajane

Encantada.-dijo Juvia

Igualmente.-dijo Gajeel

Bueno, Juvia ven que te tenemos que presentar al rey.-dijo Mirajane

* * *

Donde esta la nueva sirvienta?

Ul-sama donde esta el rey?-pregunto Mirajane

Se fue a tratar unos asuntos, bueno quien es la sirvienta?-dijo la reina Ul

Ella.-dijo Mirajane

Me llamo Juvia Loxar y soy la nueva sirvienta.-dijo Juvia

Mmm..Soy la reina Ul, y tengo un encargo para ti Juvia, seras la sirvienta personal de mis hijos: Lyon Bastia y Gray Fullbuster.

Si!-dijo Juvia

Haras todo lo que quieran, todo esta claro?-dijo la reina Ul acercandose a Juvia

S-Sii!- grito Juvia asustada al ver a la reina acercandose a ella.

Juvia pensava que la mano de Ul iva a pearla pero en cambio de eso la comenzo a acariciar.

Jajaja que mona, me recuerdas a mi de joven. Puedes llamarme Ul, tienes permiso.-dijo la reina Ul con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

S-Si..-dijo Juvia sonriendo.

* * *

*en la cena de la familia real*

Hijos tengo una sorpresa para vosotros..-dijo Ul

Que has echo ahora Ul? - pregunto Gray

Tranquilo Gray, sera algo para nuestro bien.-dijo Lyon

El otro igual, que esta pasando hoy...-dijo Gray con una gota en la cabeza

Juvia ven aqui porfavor!-grito Ul

Juvia se aproximo en la sala donde estaban cenando, los principes se quedaron mirando sonrojados al ver Juvia.

Ella es Juvia Loxar, nuestra nueva sirvienta y es vuestra sirvienta personal. Podeis pedirle lo que sea, pero no os paseis que es nueva.

Juvia ellos son Gray y Lyon, mis hijos.-dijo Ul

Encantada soy Juvia Loxar.-dijo Juvia con una sonrisa

Encantado.-dijo Lyon besandole la mano a Juvia.

Lyon!-grito Gray molesto.

Perdona es un gran pervertido..-dijo Gray

Ay que malo eres conmigo hermano...me siento solo Juvia..!-dijo Lyon abrazando a Juvia y sonrojandola.

Lyon-sama..-dijo Juvia sonrojada

Gray se molesto mas y cojio a Lyon del brazo y le obligo a sentarse.

CHICOS!Porfavor dejad a Juvia enpaz.-dijo Ul con una sonrisa falsa.

AYE!-dijeron los principes aterrados.

Bueno Juvia, buena suerte.-dijo Ul con una sonrisa.

S-Si..

* * *

Juvia me podrias preparar el baño?-dijo Gray

Si, gray-sama.-dijo Juvia

...

Gray-sama ya esta preparado su baño.-dijo Juvia

Vale, espera un momento ahora te llamare.-dijo Gray

Si.

...

Juvia entra!-dijo Gray

Gray-sama que necesita? Ahh!-grito Juvia sonrojada

No grites, puedes frotarme la espalda?-dijo Gray sonrojado

P-Pero...-dijo Juvia sonrojada al ver al principe del hielo solo cubierto con una toalla.

De verdad quieres desobedecerme?-dijo Gray serio pero a la vez sonrojado.

E-Esta bien, ahora lo hago Gray-sama.-dijo Juvia

Juvia cojio la esponja mojada de la bañera y le puso jabon, acto seguido se puso de rodillas detras de Gray fotandole su espalda tonificada.

*despues de 5 minutos*

Juvia ya esta bien.-dijo Gray

Ya me retiro.-dijo Juvia pero cuando se iva a levantar Gray le cojio del brazo y la puso contra el suelo estando el arriba de ella.

Lo siento pero ahora es mi turno..-dijo Gray con mirada de pervertido

G-Gray-sama?!- dijo Juvia sonrojada

Vamos ahora me toca frotarte la espalda..-dijo Gray con la mirada de antes.

P-Pero que estas diciendo Gray-sama!- grito Juvia sonrojada

Vamos quitate la ropa, Juvia...-dijo Gray esperando que cayera en la broma

S-Si...-dijo Juvia acto seguido se comenzo a quitar la ropa, mientras a Gray se le quedaba la boca abierta y sonrojado pork se habia creido la broma.

J-Juvia..-dijo Gray sonrojado al ver a la nueva sirvienta solamente tapada con una toalla.

_Mierda ahora tendre que hacerlo...-_ penso Gray

V-Voy a comenzar..-dijo Gray temblando y sonrojado

Gray cojio la esponja que uso antes Juvia para frotarle la espalda, Juvia tenia la espalda delgada y suave, a Gray cada vez le temblavan mas las manos y otra cosa que no eran las manos, menos mal que Juvia estaba de espaldas porque sino...

J-Juvia ya esta, te puedes ir...-dijo Gray sonrojado

S-Si!- dijo Juvia sonrojada

...

Mmm...Parece que Gray se esta divirtiendo..-dijo Ul

La verdad es que si..-dijo Lyon

* * *

**Buenoooooos dias o buenas noches xDD o nose... ._. bueno porfin se acabo Gray eres un pervertido._. Bueno el siguiente capitulo no se que are asi que ya lo vereis xDD tengo qu pensar. Adiosh y dejad reviews :33  
**


	2. Los principes tienen escuela?

**jOJOJOO...Porfin se me ocurrio una idea para el nuevo episodio xDDD esq estava esta noche intentando que se me ocurriera algo xdd Bueno el nuevo episodio...Jdr esq tenia el episodio a medias y de repente cliqueo en la flecha de atras ._. poka suerte tengo xDD.**

* * *

**Los principes tienen escuela?**

Buenos dias Juvia...-dijo la reina Ul adormecida.

Buenos dias Ul.-respondio Juvia con una gran sonrisa.

Podrias despertar a mis hijos? Hoy tienen escuela.-dijo la reina Ul

Tienen escuela los principes?-pregunto Juvia asombrada.

Si, alli les enseñan a gobernar.

Bueno pues les voy a despertar.

* * *

_Mmm.. No sabia que los principes tuvieran escuela..es raro.._ -penso Juvia

Lyon-sama, despierte tiene que ir a a la escuela..-dijo Juvia_  
_

Cuando Lyon se desperto se sonrojo al ver a Juvia tan cerca de el, pero en un instante su expresion cambio totalmente, tanto que cojio del brazo a Juvia y se puso arria suyo encima de la cama. Lo que no se dio cuenta Lyon esque habia un pelinegro a sus espaldas con una aura nera a su alrededor.

Lyon...-dijo Gray enfadado, tanto que le disparo un cañon de hielo a Lyon, dejandolo inmovilizado en el suelo y Juvia gritando.

Lyon-sama! Se encuentra bien?!- grito Juvia

Vamonos.-dijo Gray cojiendo a Juvia como una princesa y corriendo por el castillo en boxers, mientras que Lyon estaba con una espada de hielo persiguiendolo. Finalmente Gray pudo esconderse en el baño con Juvia y Lyon intentando romper la puerta.

Sal del baño, bastardo!- grito Lyon

Atrevete a romper la puerta y veras como se pone Gajeel que es quien arregla estas cosas!-grito Gray

Gray-sama porfavoy vistase..-dijo Juvia sonrojada con los ojos tapados.

Eh..Cuando?!- grito Gray

Gray deja de acosar a Juvia, pervertido!-grito Lyon

Mira quien lo dice, el que estaba en la cama encima de ella!-grito Gray

Gray-sama bajeme!-grito Juvia

YA ES BASTANTE!- grito Ul congelando a los dos y dejando bajar a Juvia de los brazos de Gray.

Juvia que paso?- pregunto Ul

M-Muchas cosas...-dijo Juvia sonrojada

* * *

*En la escuela*

Flamita podrias dejar de bomitar porfavor...-dijo Gray con cara de asco

N-No puedo evitarlo...el carruaje de esta mañana me sent muy mal...-dijo Natsu, que cuando entro a la clase su amiga Erza y Lucy Natsu le bomito en la cara a Erza.

N-Nastu...R-Rezare por ti..-dijo Lucy y Gray aterrados al ver a Titania con bomito de Natsu en la cara.

Natsu..!- grito Erza

En ese momento Natsu comenzo a correr por en pasillo mientras la gran Titania le perseguia con su armadura del purgatorio.

Gray-sama, vine a traerle el almuerzo que se dejo en el castillo.-dijo Juvia que habia venido desde el castillo hasta la escuela para traerle el almuerzo a Lyon y a Gray.

J-Juvia, que haces aqui?!- grito Gray sonrojado al ver a Juvia en la escuela.

Ju-Ju...Ya veo..-dijo Lucy riendose..

Hola, me llamo Lucy Heartfillia y soy la princesa del reino Heartfillia.-dijo Lucy dandole la mano a Juvia

Hola, me llamo Juvia Loxar y soy la sirvienta personal de Gray y Lyon.-dijo Juvia cojiondole la mano a Lucy.

Ya se han hecho amigas..-dijo Gray con una gota en la cabeza..

Juvia quedate un rato en la escuela, te presentare a mis amigas!-dijo Lucy alegremente

Pero yo no soy un estudiante, solo soy una sirvienta..-dijo Juvia

Tranquila, yo me ocupare de eso.- dijo Lucy

Lucy, he vuelto.-dijo Erza con Natsu en brazos sangrando por la cabeza.

Oye que le has hecho...-dijo Gray con una gota en la cabeza.

...

Oye Gray, no tengo mi almuerzo y tu?- dijo Lyon viniendo a la clase de Gray

Ohh..Juvia-chan!-grito Lyon corriendo a abrazar a Juvia

J-Juvia-chan...?-dijo Gray con una gota en la cabeza y una aura negra a su alrededor.

Lyon-sama, vine a entregarles los almuerzos.-dijo Juvia sonrojada siendo abrazada por Lyon.

Lyon, no la toques...-dijo Gray con una mirada asesina.

O-Oye..que esta pasando aqui..?-pregunto Natsu asombrado por la situacion.

Ehh... quieres pelea?!- grito Gray

Ahora veras...!-grito Lyon

YA BASTA!-grito Erza dandoles un puñetazo a cada uno.

A-AYE!-gritaron los dos hermanos.

Juvia, ella es Erza Scarlet mi amiga y princesa del reino escarlata.-dijo Lucy

Encantada.-dijo Juvia

El es Natsu Dragneel mi amigo de la infancia y el principe del reino del fuego.-dijo Lucy

Encantada.-dijo otra vez Juvia

Igualmente!-dijeron Erza y Natsu

Lu-chan, porfavor no vaya a la escuela por su cuenta.-dijo una peliazul

Lo siento, Levy-chan.-dijo Lucy

Ella es Levy mi sirvienta y la novia de Gajeel.-dijo Lucy

Lu-chan!-grito Levy

Encantada.-dijo Juvia dandole la mano a Levy.

Juvia-chan ven a mi clase y dame el almuerzo.-dijo Lyon cojiendole de la mano a Juvia

Quieto parado, Lyon!-grito Gray por las intenciones del albino.

Es mia!-grito Lyon estirando de la mano derecha de Juvia.

A mi me pertenece!-grito Gray estirando de la mano izquierda de Juvia.

Me voy a romper...-dijo Juvia llorando por el dolor.

Ya me arte...-dijo Gray

Ice Make: Lance!- lanzo Gray el ataque contra Lyon dejandole pegado a la pared porque las lanzas se clavaron en su ropa contra la pared.

Lyon-sama! Gray-sama donde vamos?!- grito Juvia al ver a Lyon en l pared y Gray cojiendole de la mano a Juvia y corriendo en el pasillo del castillo.

Al baño de hombres!- respondio Gray a la pregunta de Juvia.

Como que al baño de hombres?!-grito Juvia mientras corria

Y asi fue se fueron al baño de los hombres, encerrados en el (no se como se llama es como el baño de las chicas que esta tapado con paredes y tiene muchos vaters dentro... nose como se llama xD digamos en el vater xd) vater, porque Erza y Lyon los estaban persiguiendo, Lyon porque queria llevarse a Juvia y Erza porque queria pegar a Gray por destrozar la clase.

Gray-sama que esta haciendo?-dijo Juvia

Shh!- dijo Gray tapandole la boca a Juvia.

Hay gente que viene a mear...-susurro Gray

No quiero escuchar a hombres mear..-susurro Juvia sonrojada

Tch...Cuando volvamos al castillo te voy a castigar por dejarte que Lyon te haga esto...-susurro Gray abrazando a Juvia.

C-Castigo...O_o- penso Juvia al pensar que haria algo como lo que paso en el baño.

Continuara...

* * *

**No sabia como se llamaba eso xddd bueno... que sera el castio de Gray? Pues la primera pervertidez que se me pase por la cabeza xDDD siguiente capitulo:**

**Que soy que?!**


	3. Que soy que!

**Holis, perdon por tardar tanto esq hice uno larguillo de Mas que compañeros de clase xD bueno pues comenzamos con este xDDD Mae mia que hara esta vez mi mente pervertida...xD :3333333333333 Comenzamos xD:**

* * *

**Que yo soy que?****  
**

Gray-sama, Lyon-sama paren de pelar estamos en el carruaje real.-dijo Juvia intentando parar a los dos principes.

Juvia-chan pero el!...-dijo Lyon pero Gray le tapo la boca con cinta islante y problema arreglado.

Gray-sama porque hace eso?!-dijo Juvia al ver a Lyon con cinta inslante en la boca sin poner hablar.

Es muy escandaloso...-dijo Gray despreocuado.

Ya llegamos, Lyon-sama esta bien?-pregunto Juvia

...-Lyon solo le guiño un ojo y Gray le puso cinta inslante en los ojos.

Asi ya no hara nada...-dijo Gray

Lyon! Que haces con esas pintas!?- grito la reina Ul pero Lyon no podia hablar.

Madre, vinieron tres tios armados a la escuela y le ataron a Lyon pero yo le salve y le traje a casa.-dijo Gray con tono heroico.

A Juvia y ha la reina Ul le salieron una gota en la cabeza con cara de ''que mentira..''.

Juvia lleva a Lyon a la enfermeria y a haz las camas de estos dos.-djo la rein Ul

Si, Ul.-dijo Juvvia con una gran sonrisa.

*en la enfermeria*

Lyon-sama, ahora Mirajane cuidara de ti y te quitara las Juviaa

Yo me encargo Juvia.-dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

*en la habitacion de los principes*

Gray-sama por que me sigues?-dijo Juvia con una gota en la cabeza.

Porque tengo que castigarte por lo de la escuela.-dijo Gray

Sabes, creo que al final te voy a denunciar de acoso sexual.-dijo Juvia molesta

Uy...que rebelde..-dijo Gray con una sonrisa perversa cojiendo a Juvia y poniendola contra la pared y dejandola pegada a el.

No juegues conmigo...-dijo Juvia ya muy molesta porque no le dejaba enpaz

Sabes, tendrias que ser feliz de tener dos principes a tus pies..-dijo Gray y acto siguiente comenzo a besarla.

P-Pero que estais haciendo!?- grito Gajeel sonrojado al entrar en la habitacion con papeles en la mano.

Ah, hola Gajeel..-dijo Gray tranquilamente

Como que ''hola'', eso es acoso!-grito Gajeel al ver esa escena.

Que quieres Gajeel? - pregunto Juvia empujando a Gray para hablar con Gajeel

Toma esta carta, antes de leerla ven conmigo Gray tu tambien.-dijo Gajeel

*en el salon del castillo*

Ul, que esta pasando?-pregunto Juvia

Sientate..-dijo la reina Ul

Juvia, esa carta es de tus padres y dice una cosa muy importante que tienes que saber... es el secreto de tu familia.-dijo Ul señalando la carta

Juvia comenzo a leer la carta y esta decia:

_Hola, Juvia_

_Ya eres mayor por eso tienes que saber esto...Nuestra familia no es tu familia verdadera. _

_Eres la princesa del reino del mar, tuvimos que mantener este secreto porque nosotros no somos tus verdaderos padres._

_Tus verdaderos padres estan muertos y nosotros te acojimos, nos dijeron que cuando tuvieses 16 años tendrias que reinar el reino, casarte y tener hijos.._

_Perdona por no decirtelo pero ahora tendras la vida que mas te mereces, te casaras y tendras una feliz familia._

_Pero ahora nosotros solo somos habitantes de tu reino, se feliz._

_Tus padres. _

En ese instante Juvia comenzo a llorar por la verdad, mientras que pensava quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, porque no podia vivir feliz...

Juvia, en un mes cumples 16 años verdad?-dijo Ul

S-Si...-dijo Juvia

Juvia ya que sabes que eres una princesa, te haran una fiesta en el reino del mar para presentar a la princesa y su prometido.-dijo Ul

P-Prometido..?!-grito Gray

Si, prometido y Gray en esa fiesta tambien conozeras a tu prometida, es una sorpresa...-dijo Ul

P-Pero..!-grito Gray dando un golpe a la mesa.

Gray, comportate eres uno de los principes del reino del hielo y tu eres el elegido para heredar el trono.-dijo Ul

Y Lyon..?-pregnto Gray

El tambien conozera a su prometida, la princesa del invierno.-djo Ul

S-Si...-dijo Gray

Bueno Juvia haz las maletas y tendras que trasladarte al reino del mar. Mañana sera la fiesta, Gray tu yo y Lyon tambien haremos las maletas que nos vamos de viaje al reino del mar para la fiesta.-dijo Ul

*Al dia siguiente*

Juvia hemos llegado, este es tu castillo.-dijo Ul

Wow...-dijo Juvia

Bievenida a casa, Juvia-sama.-dijeron las sirvietas del castillo.

El castillo del mar estaba hecho de agua de color turquesa, muchas algas marinas gigantescas de muchos colores.

No esta nada mal..-dijo Gray

Juvia-sama, porfavor dejeme que la acompañe a su habitacion.-dijo su sirvienta.

Si.-dijo Juvia

Me llamo Meredy y soy su sirvienta personal, hare todo lo que usted diga Juvia-sama.-dijo Meredy

Si, pero dime Juvia.-dijo Juvia

Esta bien, bueno esta es vuestra habitacion y la de vuestro futuro marido.-dijo Meredy

Que bonita!-dijo Juvia

Era una habitacion de color azul cielo, una cama de matrimonio blanca, ventanas blancas con cortinas azul cielo, un armario de color blanco con flores azul cielo y un baño privado que habia todo lo necesario con una ducha y una bañera.

La decore yo.-dijo Meredy

Tienes mucho talento Meredy!- dijo Juvia

Gracias..-dijo Meredy sonrojada

Juvia, esta noche es la fiesta quiere ir a comprar el vestido, zapatos y accesorios?-dijo Meredy

Si!-dijo Juvia con una gran sonrisa

Pero, tengo dinero..?-dijo Juvia que hasta ayer acostumbrava a ser pobre.

Usted es rica.-dijo Meredy

*en la tienda mas bonita de la ciudad*

Juvia, provese estos vestido porfavor haber como le quedan.-dijo Meredy

Si, seguro que tienes muy buen gusto.-dijo Juvia

Primer vestido:

Un vestido corto blanco, con volantes de color verde en la falda y escote en forma de corazon con tirantes.

Mmm...A usted no le queda muy bien el color verde..-dijo Meredy decepcionada.

Si..-dijo Juvia

Segundo vestido:

Un vestido por las rodillas color rosa palo, con una cnta fucsia en la cintura con un escote de sirena con tirantes gruesos.

Tampoco le queda bien el color rosa...-dijo Meredy otra vez decepcionada.

No si ya...-dijo Juvia

Ultimo vestido:

(secreto buajajajaj soy mala xDD ala pal final)

Precioso!-grito Meredy

Si, este me gusta!-dijo Juvia

Este vestido con tacones blancos, pendientes plateados largos en tira y esta cinta de pelo.

Si, vamonos a vestirte.-dijo Meredy

Si!-dijo Juvia (hay k mona :3333)

*en el castillo hora de la fiesta*

Hay Gray que guapo estas!- dijo Ul

Si, si...-dijo Gray molesto

Gray llevaba un smoking, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, chaleco negro, chaqueta negra y corbata azul cielo.

Lyon, ahii que mono!- grito Ul abrazando a Lyon.

Lyon llevaba un smoking ***tambien xD* **una camisa blanca, pantalones azul pastel, chaleco plateado, chaqueta azul pastel y corbata negra.

Ul, dejame porfavor...-dijo Lyon

Vale, vale...bueno Lyon Gray venid que os presentare a la prometida de Lyon.-dijo Ul cojiendoles de las manos.

Lyon, ella es tu prometida Ultear Milkovich.-dijo Ul

Encantada, Lyon.-dijo Ultear con una reverencia.

Igualmente...-dijo Lyon sin ningun interes en ella aunque era preciosa.

...

Flamita! Has veido!-dijo Gray

Pues claro, hielito.-dijo Natsu

Gray, tengo una gran noticia!- dijo Lucy

Natsu es mi prometido!-dijo Lucy entusiasmada abrazando a Natsu

Esta muy pegajosa...-dijo Natsu mientras Gray reia a mas no poder.

Que pareja mas rara...-dijo Gray secando sus lagrimas de la risa.

Sabes, Erza es la prometida de Jellal!- dijo Lucy

E-Esos dos..-dijo Gray imaginando cosas.

ray podrias parar tu emorragia nasal..?-dijo Natsu

Un momento porfavor...-dijo Gray

Ahi madre...-dijo Lucy

...

Señores y Señoras, gracias por haber venido a nuestra fiesta, ahora nuestro evento principal, la princesa del mar Juvia Loxar!-dijo Meredy enmedio de todos señalando la escaleta giantesca del castillo.

Juvia bajo las escaleras mientras todas las miradas estaban fijadas en ella, llevaba un vestido largo de color azul electrico, con escote en forma de corazon sin mangas, unos tacones blancos, pendientes de tira plateados y el pelo recogdo en un moño con una flor azul.

Ul cojio a Gray de la mano y lo puso al lado de Juvia y dijo..

Señoras y señores aqui estan los nuevos reies del mar, Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster.-grito Ul en el castillo.

Mientras todos aplaudia los dos se miraron y se pusieron mas rojos que el pelo de Erza.

La boda sera en una semana seran todos invitados!- dijo Ul

Tan pronto?- dijo Juvia

Bueno asi ya me perteneceras siempre...-dijo Gray de rodillas besandole la mano a Juvia mientras ella se sonrojava.

Continuara...

* * *

**XDD Buenop perdon por tardr tanto esq estaba con el otro y todo eso... bueno el lemon se acerca el pero os dire una cosa.. normalmente cuando hay lemon en estas historias asi solo lo hay una vez y se acaba la historia pero aqui no sera igual... buajajaj no si aqui a saber que pervertidezes pongo.. ._. xDDD proximo cap.**

**Preparativos i la boda.**


	4. Preparativos y la boda

**Bueno hoy me ha venido en gana hacer otro episodio xddd rara soy emm ah si una cosa LevyMcgarden12 yo puse el reino del mas porque me gusto mas variar porque era muy obvio del agua por eso, y sobre de que son de elementos es verdad pero no todos algunos.. solo eso :D Bueno comenzamos la boda hay que romantico haber que se me ocurre xDD Comenzamos:**

* * *

**Preparativos y la boda.**

_Al dia siguiente de la fiesta_

Juvia, levantate tenemos que hacer los preparativos de la boda.-dijo Meredy moviendo un poco el cuerpo de Juvia.

Mmm...Buenos dias Meredy-chan..-dijo Juvia medio dormida.

Ten Juvia su vestido.-dijo Meredy.

Vestido? No llevo pantalones y camiseta?-pregunto Juvia asombrada.

Usted ahora es una princesa asi que siempre debe llevar vestidos y prendas elegantes.-dijo Meredy

Entiendo...-dijo Juvia

Mire puede elegir que vestido ponerse.-dijo Meredy

Pedazo vestidor!-grito Juvia

Elijo este...-dijo Juvia.

Elijio un vestido lila claro, largo por arriba de las rodillas, escote redondo con tirantes gruesos que estan conectados con la cinta de volantes del escote y una conta en la cintura del color de los volantes del escote.

Que mona, Juvia.-dijo Meredy

Gracias.-dijo Juvia con una gran sonrisa

Vamonos con Gray-sama y Ul-sama para los preparativos de la boda.-dijo Meredy cojiendole de la mano a Juvia y reuniendose en el salon del castillo.

En el salon del castillo 

Gray-sama, Ul-sama ,Juvia ya esta aqui.-dijo Meredy con una reverencia quedandose en la puerta del salon mientras Juvia entraba.

Buenos dias Juvia.-dijo Gray con una sonrisa.

Buenos dias Gray.-dijo Juvia sonrojada.

Bueno, bueno vaya con la parejita..-dijo Ul.

Ul!-dijo Gray sonrojado mientras Juvia estaba callada y sonrojada.

Ul, porque no nos dijistes que nosotros estabamos prometidos?!-dijo Gray molesto

Una sorpresa, ademas sabia que lo deseabas asi que lo mantuve en secreto a ella tambien.-dijo Ul dejando a Juvia sonrojada y Gray contradiciendo lo que dijo.

Bueno, vuestra boda sera la proxima semana y tenemos que hacer los preparativos, como donde, invitados, decoracion, musica...ecetera..-dijo Ul

Primero vamos a ver los lugares, acompañenme.-dijo Meredy

Meredy los guio por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a una tienda donde organizavan bodas.

Oh, bienvenidos!- dijo una joven de pelo blanco.

Me llamo Lissana Strauss y me conozeran por ser la hermana de una sirvienta del castillo del hielo, tambien soy la dueña de esta tienda.-dijo Lissana

Hola, soy la sirvienta de la princesa de este reino y vengo con su prometido y su suegra para organizar la boda real.-dijo Meredy

Encantada! Bueno primero que dia seria la boda?-pregunto Lissana

El lunes de la semana que viene.-dijo Meredy

Oh.. que pronto, bueno comenzaremos en elegir el lugar.-dijo Lissana

Si!-dijeron todos.

Bueno, aqui tenemos 3 sitios sin reservar: La playa del reino del mar, el jardin botanico del reino y vuestro castillo ya que sois los futuros reyes.-dijo Lissana

Mmmm...Juvia a ti que te parece?-dijo Gray

Pues la verdad nolose...-dijo Juvia aun sin decidirse

Yo diria que en el castillo ya que se puede hacer el banquete y el baile en el salon ya que es gigantesco.-dijo Ul

Buena idea!-dijo Juvia emocionada

Me parece bien..-dijo Gray

Bien, estonces en el castillo, ahora invitados a quien invitareis?-dijo Lissana

Eso se lo dejo a Gray que yo la verdad no conozco a nadie..-dijo Juvia

Entonces..A la familia del reino del fuego, la familia del reino Heartfillia, la familia del reino Escarlata, la familia del reino Fernandez y el resto de la familia del reino del hielo.-dijo Gray

Bien, esos seran sus invitados pero, pueden venir con acompañante?-pregunto Lissana

Si quieren ,si.-dijo Gray

Vale, ahora el diseño de las invitaciones.-dijo Lissana

Miren tengo estos colores, rosa pastel, amarillo, blanco, azul cielo, rojo, verde y naranja.-dijo Lissana

El azul cielo!-dijeron Juvia y Gray a la vez.

Que jovenes mas decididos.-dijo Lissana apuntando todo, despues de que Gray y Juvia se miraran y sonrieran la verdad esque no les disgustava estar juntos despues de todo tenian sentimientos ocultos uno por el otro y bien que lo sabia todo el mundo.

Bueno ahora...(muchas cosas jujuuu)

Dia de la boda

**Habitación de Juvia**

Juvia, levantese que es vuestra boda y tenemos que arreglarla.-dijo Meredy.

Buenod dias Meredy-chan.-dijo Juvia.

Si, Si buenos dias pero ahora a la bañera.-dijo Meredy empujando a Juvia al baño y quitandole la ropa.

Meredy que haces!?- grito Juvia sonrojada.

Desvistiendola que esta muy dormida aun, vamos pongase en la bañera que tengo que lavarle el pelo.-dijo Meredy.

Y-Ya voy..-dijo Juvia metiendose en la bañera mientras Meredy le lavaba el pelo.

*5 min despues*

Vale salga y ongase el albornoz.-dijo Meredy hacercandole el albornoz a Juvia.

Bien, ahora a peinarla para la boda.-dijo Meredy mientras encendia el secador.

*10 min despues*

Ya esta su peinado.-dijo Meredy.

Wow, que bonito peinado.-dijo Juvia con una gran sonrisa.

Juvia llevaba un moño atado con una cinta de color blanco.

Ahora la maquillo y le pongo el vestido que la boda empezara en 1 hora.-dijo Meredy

**Habitación de Gray**

Tu, levantate!-grito Gajeel su nuevo sirviente personal.

Callate!-grito Gray lanzandole la almohada a la cara.

Hoy es tu boda y tienes que prepararte o lo arruinaras todo!-grito Gajeel.

Vale, vale eres muy pesado, me voy a duchar...-dijo Gray desvistiendose y entrando a la ducha.

*10 min despues*

Puedes salir de la ducha ya principito?!-grito Gajeel.

Ya voy, joder...-dijo Gray.

Ya sal!-dijo Gajeel abriendo la ducha y quedandose atonito por lo que vio.

No mires pervertido..-dijo Gray saliendo de la ducha y poniendose el albornoz.

Gray, sientate te voy a peinar y si te mueves te rapare y te dejare calvo vale?-amenazo Gajeel a Gray

Vale, vale tranquilo..-dijo Gray sentandose para que le peinara.

*10 min despues*

Ya esta, ahora vistete y vamonos rapido que tenemos que estar antes que Juvia.-dijo Gajeel.

Si, Si...-dijo Gray vistiendose.

**En el jardin del castillo**

Oh, hielito que elegante estas!-dijo Natsu al ver a Gray.

Tu tambien flamita.-dijo Gray.

Gray estas nervioso?-pregunto Lucy.

Un poco, pero no es para tanto...-dijo Gray sonrojado y rascandose la cabeza.

No es para tanto? Hoy en unos minutos tendras que besarte con ella y desde hoy dormiras en la misma cama que ella.-djo Lucy.

Seguro que Gray esta esperando ansioso esta noche..-dijo Natsu con cara de pervertido.

Seras...-dijo Gray sonrojado y molesto.

Pobre Juvia hoy la desfloraras...-dijo Lucy secandose con un pañuelo sus lagrimas falsas.

Los dos sois tal para cual...-dijo Gray.

Lose!-grito Lucy abrazando a Natsu.

Y ya comenzamos...-dijo Natsu.

Gray, ves al altar la boda esta apunto de comenzar!- le grito Ul a Gray.

Ya voy!- grito Gray corriendo hasta el altar.

No corras en el altar Gray!-grito Ul

***La musica comenzo a sonar tan tan tatan*( xDD) **

En ese momento entro Juvia al jardin con Ul cojida de su brazo.

Ul no me digas que haces de padre...-dijo Gray

Shh...-dijo Lyon

Juvia subio al altar al lado de Gray que este le miro asombrado y sonrojado, mientras que Juvia le sonria.

Gray Fullbuster, deseas pasar tu vida al lado de Juvia Loxar hasta que la muerte os separe?- dijo el cura

S-Si, acepto.-dijo Gray muy pero ''muy'' nervioso ya que comenzava a sudar mucho.

Juvia Loxar, deseas pasar tu vida al lado de Gray Fullbuster hasta que la muerte os separe?-dijo el cura

Si, acepto!-dijo Juvia con una gran sonrisa.

Bien, ahora puedes besar a la novia.-dijo el cura.

Se besaron, pero en ese momento el Fullbuster estaba tan nervioso y sudoroso lo que hizo es desmayarse en medio del beso.

Gray, estas bien?!-grito Juvia.

Ahi, madre...-dijo Ul.

Esta va a ser una boda interesante!-dijo Natsu riendose con las manos en la barriga.

Despierta!-gritavan todos.

Yo lo despertare...-dijo Erza que se puso su armadura del pulgatorio y lo golpeo dejandolo mas inconsciente.

Erza, para que lo mataras!-grito Lucy.

En ese momento Juvia se agacho donde estaba Gray inconsciente y le beso..

Feliz boda..-le susurro y de repente se desperto mas sonrojado que nunca.

Porfin!-grito Natsu que le dijo como le desperto Juvia quedando el pobre Fullbuster mas rojo que el cabello de Erza.

**En el salon del castillo.**

Ahora los novios bailaran!-dijo Ul con el microfono en la mano.

La musica comenzo a sonar y Gray cojio a Juvia de la mano y comenzaron a bailar con todas las miradas fijados en ellos, nunca habian sentido este sentimiento tan profunto, hasta que de repente en medio del baile Gray y Juvia se abrazaron y se acabo el baile con un dulce beso...**(aixx que profunda soy xD)**

Bueno ahora el padrino Natsu Dragneel dira unas palabras!-dijo Ul dandole el microfono al pelirosa.

No le dejes hacer eso Ul!-grito Gray desesperado.

Tranquilo hielito, hay este hombre si que me odia...-dijo Natsu y todo el mundo comenzo a reirse incluso Juvia.

Bueno, cuanto tiempo estuve esperando a que mi pequeño Gray se casara porfin se hara un hombre...asi que Juvia porfavor cuidalo que en cualquier momento se nos pierde el niño.-dijo Natsu con todo el mundo riendose del pobre Gray.

Eso hare, Natsu-san.-dijo Juvia mientras se reia.

Ah si Gray toma este es mi regalo!-dijo Natsu en el escenario lnzandole una caja a Gray.

Que es esto?-dijo Gray desconfiado.

Abrelo...-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa perversa.

P-Pero que...-dijo Gray sonrojado con Juvia al lado igual.

Natsu que significa esto!-grito Gray

Pa que te lo pases bien esta noche, Fullbuster!-dijo Natsu mientras todo el mundo se reia.

Ahi madre...-dijo Juvia sonrojada.

***3 horas despues***

Gracias por venir todos!-dijo Gray en la entrada del castillo dandole la mano a todos los invitados.

Adios Juvia-chan mañana me cuentas!-dijo Lucy dandole un abrazo a Juvia

Si, Lucy-san!-dijo Juvia

**...**

Gray, Juvia es hora de ir a dormir.-dijo Meredy

Esta bien, yo voy llendo a la habitacion cuando quieras ven.-dijo Gray

Esta bien...-dijo Juvia sonrojada.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Holisss ala os dejo con la mejor parte xDD pero puede que os trolle o puede que haya lemon y repito si hay lemon no solo habra una vez buajaja habra mas :3 huyy que pervertida yo y Natsu xDDD Bueno proximo episodio...  
**

**Estoy demasiado ''nervioso''.  
**


	5. AVISOO IMPORTANTE! LEEDLO!

**Holaaaaa una cosita, puede que tarde unos dias porque ayer pasado me operaron de la vista, tenia quistes :((( Fue muy gracioso en el quirofano xD Cuando me durmieron comenze: P-Pues si que me estoy durmiendo... Y me quede frita xDD Bueno que nose pork tengo que contaros mi vida xD Solo digo que puede que tarde, tambien pork una cosa rapida. Como ya comenzara el instituto pues solo escribire los fines de semana y en vacaciones vale, tengo que estar por los estudios, como estoy haciendo 3 fics a la vez, are cada uno cada semana asi que porfa eserad, yo tambien tengo que estudiar xDD**

**Entendedlo plis, :'D Adioshhh**

**Si os aburris y no pongo mas leed mis otros fics xD Aprovecho por hacer publicidad buajaja xD **

**Dewww!**


	6. E-Estoy demasiado n-nerviosoa!

**Holissss, bueno cuanto tiempoo *-*, como dije en mi fic de The School Of Stars, habra lemon, o no puede k os trolle xdddd Antes de comenzar una cosita rapida. No creo que este episodio sea largo o puede que si bueno yo voy escribiendo pero tampoco creo que sea ''tan'' corto xD yo escribo asi k xdd**

**CUANDO ACABEIS DE LEER EL FIC MIRAD ABAJO MIS COMENTARIOS, MUY IMPORTANTO SI HACEIS LO QUE DICE ME AREIS UN GRAN FAVOR YA QUE SE ME ACABA LA IMAGINACION Y TENGO MUCHOS DEBERES.**

**Comenzamos : :333**

* * *

**E-Estoy demasiado n-nervioso/a! **

En el cuarto de los reyes recien casados.  


**PV: GRAY**

Me fui corriendo a nuestro dormitorio nervioso, me habia desmayado en medio de la ceremonio, despues Natsu su dicurso y su regalo... Dios nose que hacer en este momento... Solo nos conozemos de hace poco pero...

Sabes que? Me voy a la bañera, asi me relajare. Despues de todo creo que no vendra porque estara un poco traumatizada gracias a Natsu y su ''regalo''...

Me fui al baño, habia la bañera llena de agua. Seguro era obra de Ul... Antes de entrar tenia que quitarme la ropa pero nose porque ya no la tenia, pero porque!?

En fin... Entre dentro de la bañera pero... Porque habia hielo en la bañera envez de agua?! Como se supone que me metere dentro de la bañera?! Me gusta el frio pero no nos pasemos anda.

Tuve que descongelar la bañera con agua ardiendo... Creo que seria mejor llamar a Natsu, nono! Que destruiria el palacio..Al final se descongelo aunque el agua ya no era fria sino caliente, bueno no me disguastava la verdad.

Pero lo que me sorprende era el explendido baño de nuestra habitacion, todo era de marmol color champan, menos la bañera que era como un jacuzzi en forma de bañera color blanco, tambien habia una ducha al lado con radio y un banco para sentarse. Que hermoso baño...

Finalmente! Logre entrar a la bañera sano y salvo, me relaje tanto que me quede dormido, menos mal que solo 15 minutos porque sino ya estaria mas arrugado imposible. (ya te imagino Gray, arugado dentro de una bañera xDDD memeoo:''')

Me desperte, ufff menos mal no me gusta estar arugado.. (dios k obsesion xd) Derepente vi como la puerta del grandioso baño se abrio, vi a una chica peliazul desnuda solamente cubierta con una toalla... J-J-J-Juvia?!

Se acerco sin notar mi presencia a la bañera, cuando noto que habia alguien nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, tenia la mente en blanco yo... Q-Q-Que hago?! Ahi mama ayudame...

G-G-Gray-sama?!- grito Juvia sonrojada tapandose con los brazos el cuerpo ya cubierto con una toalla.

H-Hola Juvia.- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, que hago? Nose que lo diga Dios, yo que se... (yo soy Dios puedo hacer muchas cosas contigo y Juvia *-*)

P-Perdon por interrumpir tu baño! Volvere mas tarde!- dijo sonrojada mirandome fijamente, hasta que comenzo a correr pero... no va a escapar esta noche.

Juvia salio caminando como un robot nerviosa pero me levante de la bañera me puse la toalla rapidamente y fui corriendo hacia ella, no quiero dejarla ir esta noche quiero estar con ella eternamente... La coji de la muñeca, donde ella se giro sonrojada.

G-Gray-sama, que e-estas haciendo?!- grito sonrojada, por dios parecia un tomate.

Quiero que esta noche estemos juntos...-le dije sonrojado.., que?! no suelo decir estas cosas... (aixx k mono :3)

Me miro sonrojada, hasta que la puse contra la pared, dejandola acorralada mirandome fijamente a los ojos, nunca te dejare ir.

No puedes escapar..-le dije viendo que intentava escapar, pero fisicamente soy mas fuerte que ella.

G-Gray...- me dijo pero no le deje terminar ya que la bese dejandola con los ojos abiertos mirandome fijamente.

Acto siguiente le quite la toalla donde ella grito tapandose el cuerpo, la coji como una princesa tirandola dento de la bañera llena de agua caliente.

Gray-sama porque haces esto?!- me grito tapandose los pechos avergonzada, no respondi su pregunta me quite la toalla donde ella se tapo los ojos pero me fije que en una de las manos que le tapavan los ojos la tenia medio abierta... No hace falta que te hagas la ingenua...

Cuando me quite la toallo entre en la bañera donde ella estaba debajo mio mirandome fijamente, despues la bese donde note su piel suave como la seda rozando mi cuerpo... Creo que me voy a derretir con esta sensacion...( yo tambien *-*)

No parava de besarla separandonos algunos segundos para respirar, hasta que comenzo a besarme suavemente el cuello... Note su lengua recorriendo todo mi cuello, hasta que no pude aguantar mas y la coji otra vez como una princesa lanzandole una toalla para que se tapara, fui a nuestro dormitorio y la tire en la cama mojada de arriba a abajo.

Fui corriendo al baño y me puse mi toalla para no asustarla... (dios me estoy partiendo el culo en la vida real xDDDD tranqilo Gray que la tienes mu bonita xD)

Volvi al dormitoria donde la vi estirada en la cama con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo blanco y mojado.

No pude resistir mas y me puse encima de ella sin meditarlo ni un segundo. Pero en ese momento pense si la estaba obligando a hacer algo que no le gusta.. Ahora me siento mal por hacer esto sin su consentimiento...

J-Juvia estas seguro de lo que vamos a hacer..?- le pregunte culpable por lo que habia hecho.

S-Si es contigo, no pas-sa nada...- dijo sonrojada mirando a oto lado, con la mano tapandole los ojos, entonces si ella lo acepto seguire con esto... Mientras sea con Juvia sere el hombre mas feliz...

Dicho esto le quite nerviosamente la parte de arriba de la toalla nerviosamente dios mis manos estan temblando, cuando le quite vi sus hermosos pechos descubiertos.

N-No te quedes mirando...- me dijo sonrojada mirandome con los ojos llorosos.

Ya estaba en mi limite tenia que tocarle, no pude esperar mas y comenze a acariciarle los pechos haciendo que ella gimiera suavemente, comenze a lamerle los pezones donde en ese momento comenzo a gemir mas fuerte y sus latidos eran cada vez mas rapidos.

G-Gray..! Mm... S-si si..gues! asi n-no podre a-aguantar..!- gemia todo el rato, esto es mas erotico de lo que esperaba...

Le quite la toalla dejandola totalmente desnuda, viendo cada parte de su cuerpo suave y caliente. Baje mi mano y comenze a acariciarle su clitoris, haciendo que gimiera mas alto hasta que introduci un dedo haciendola gritar como nunca la habia escuchado hasta ahora.

G-Graaayy!- gimio alto, creo que todo el palacio la escucho... Estoy jodido...

Ya no podia aguantar mas queria estar dentro de ella, en ese momento me quite la toalla dejando a mi miebro al descubierto dejando a Juvia con los ojos abiertos mirandolo fijamente.

J-Juvia no lo mires tan f-fijamente...- dije sonrojado, que? Oye que nunca se la he enseñado a ninguna mujer. (xDD dios me estoy partiendo el culo, mae mia..)

Mire fijamente a Juvia en señal de si podia, ella acepto con la cabeza asi que comenze a empujar suavemente porque como era virgen no queria hacerle daño, al final entre totalmente haciendo que Juvia gritara del dolor.

Me espere unos segundos para que Juvia pudiese tranquilizarse para que pudiera seguir adelante, un minuto despues me dio una señal de continuar haciendo embestidas lentas... Nunca hubiese imaginado esta sensacion... Entre los gemidos de Juvia y la sensacion que tenia estaba en el cielo...

G-Gray.. m-mas..!- gimio Juvia haciendome que me excitara mas.

Hize su deseo realidad y comenze a hacer embestidas mas rapidas y salvajes, viendo como los pechos de la peliazul rebotaban de arriba abajo... Ahi madre...

J-Juvia.. ya n-no aguanto...- le dije mas claro como podia, dios mio estoy llegando a mi limite...

Y-Yo.. t-ambie-en!- gimio hasta que comenze ''inconscientemente'' (susu claroooo inconscientemente xd) mi cuerpo comenzo a hacer embestidas mas y mas rapidas hasta que Juvia gimio tan alto y se corrio a la vez que me hizo gemir a mi a la vez y me corri...

Cai sudoroso al lado de Juvia respirando tanto como podia, vi a Juvia a mi lado sudorosa hasta que me abrazo y nos fuimos a dormir hasta que...

Oid vosotros, que no son horas!- oimos como un monton de vozes decian esto, mierda... Lyon me va a matar mañana y Ul no parara de acosarme diciendome: ''pillin!'', joder...

Pero aun era feliz al ver a Juvia a mi lado dormida profundamente...

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Holiisssss, fui mi primer lemon esq me estaba partiendo el culo mientras escribia, dios Gray me troncho contigo jajajaj Espero que os haya gustado, nose si es muy corto pero esq es mi primer lemon, jajajaj dios... Juvia que mona :333333 Dejad reviews y comentad sobre el lemon, que conste que lo he intentao ehhh, esq pense en hacerlo on PV GRAY porque asi sabiamos las experiencias de este hombre de las nieves xd... Hombre de las nieves... Dios estoy medio drogada ahora jajajja xd**

**Aun nose que hacer en el siguiente capitulo pero intentare explicaron un mini-resumen okishhh**

_**Despues de su primera noche como marido y mujer, tuvieron que ir al reino Heartfillia para asistir a una fiesta de compromiso, de Natsu y Lucy. Habran nuevos personajes (inventados no de FT) que interveniran entre los nuevos reyes o ayudaran? Aun esta por decidir, tambien habra otro compromiso... Sorpresa! Ese compromiso sorpresa haran una gran fiesta de compromiso al mismo tiempo de Natsu y Lucy, dos compromisos en el castillo... Quienes seran los nuevos personajes? Tambien Lyon conozera a una mujer ''especial'' para el. En el siguiente episodio puede que haga dos partes o puede que no. Tengo que pensar los personajes nuevos y inventarme la mujer ''especial'' de Lyon *-***_

**Acabe el resumen xd mmm... esq tengo que pensar nose me ocurre nada.. Ahora pensare los personajes nuevos, YASEEEEEEEE! Ejem! Podeis dejar en los rewievs ideas sobre que haran los personajes nuevos, podeis definir su fisico y su personalidad, el k me guste mas lo elijire. Si me haces caso xd que es mu peligroso hacerlo xddd Me podrias decir que hara en la serie ese personaje? Por ejemplo: si se enamora de ''X'' o enemigo de ''X'' o nose algo asi. Si lo haceis me ayudariais mucho :)  
**


End file.
